1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to towing apparatus and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for receiver-type hitches on vehicles to tow trailers.
2. The Background Art
Trailers have been towed since the earliest days of the wheel. A cart or wagon towed behind an animal is a trailer. In modern times, trailers are secured to towing vehicles by a multiplicity of methods. Tractor-trailer rigs use fifth-wheel towing systems. Similarly, recreational vehicles sometimes use fifth-wheel towing systems.
A continuing popular apparatus for securing a towed vehicle to a towing vehicle is the “receiver hitch.” A receiver hitch relies on a receiver cavity or tube securely mounted to the frame of a towing vehicle. The receiver is reinforced and provided with an aperture for receiving a trunnion. A trunnion may be secured into the receiver. A hitch may be mounted on the trunnion. Typically, the hitch may be a pin hitch or a ball hitch, but need not be limited thereto.
For recreational users, receiver hitches present two common problems. The more important problem may be the difficulty of attaching a greasy hitch to a vehicle and unattaching the same after use. Although receiver-type hitches are generally adaptable to receive various trunnions with various types of hitches, the very nature of a receiver hitch may make it problematic. If a trunnion is not removed after use, then a person may accidentally strike a shin or knee on the extending hitch or trunnion when no towed vehicle is attached. If the hitch is removed, it is cumbersome to move, requires some immediate storage place, and may be filthy with grease. Due to the weight of the hitch and trunnion assembly, a person removing the trunnion and hitch from a receiver is likely to soil clothing.
Another problem with receiver hitches is the adjustment of altitude of the hitch itself. Recreational users may have multiple towed vehicles. For example, a boat trailer, a snowmobile trailer, a utility hauling trailer, and the like may be manufactured at different and arbitrary hitch heights. Similarly, a trunnion may be used on different vehicles having different heights. Accordingly, it may be advantageous to provide a hitch that is easily adjustable between multiple positions of elevation.
Thus, it would be an advance in the art to provide a receiver-type hitch mount that can be stowed without projecting inconveniently far from the bumper, substantially within the envelope of a vehicle, or even without extending behind the bumper on certain embodiments. Ready access and substantial weightless or self-supporting deployment of a hitch mount is extremely desirable. However, any adjustability in altitude would be a plus.
Along with an adjustment in altitude, it is common to use different sizes of ball hitches. Accordingly, selective stowage and presentation, selectivity of multiple sizes of ball hitches on a single mount without having to use a wrench to replace the ball hitch, alone or in combination, would be a benefit and convenience.